


a dream we have (with eyes wide open)

by rasrafmek



Series: we'll dream the same dream [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Feelings Realization, M/M, atsukita week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: Kita Shinsuke is the first person Atsumu meets in the Inarizaki company building when he first becomes a trainee.(AKA: A completely self-indulgent Inarizaki idol AU, AtsuKita edition)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: we'll dream the same dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Atsukita Week





	a dream we have (with eyes wide open)

**Author's Note:**

> For atsukita week, day 1: new beginnings
> 
> (Thank you Yuq (@kazutoruri) for beta-ing!)

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

Most people who aspire to be idols crave for fame or money. While those are a nice bonus, they aren’t the driving force behind Miya Atsumu’s dreams of stardom. 

  
  


For him? He knows he can become a star, so why shouldn’t he go for it?

  
  


Music-wise, he is on a different level from the rest of the competition, truth be told. Having professional musicians as parents meant Atsumu and Osamu started playing the piano from the moment they could sit upright by themselves. While others struggled to sing in tune, he can recall notes with perfect pitch from the countless hours of practice he had poured to improve his musicality. 

  
  


Dancing is something he had learned much later–in his early teens, after he and Osamu had decided they wanted to become idols–but even with only a couple of years of dance lessons under his belt, he is sufficiently skilled as a dancer to pull off choreographies normally done by idols. 

  
  


In the looks department, he–and by extension, his twin Osamu–have been blessed with a conventionally handsome face and with height. And while Osamu may disagree with him, he has a pleasing personality (at least, when he tries really hard).

  
  


So by the time their parents finally allow them to audition to become idols, he–and by extension Osamu–are quickly accepted as idol trainees.

  
  


♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

  
  


Kita Shinsuke is the first person Atsumu and Osamu meet in the Inarizaki company building when they first become trainees. 

  
  


The twins had been bickering about who should become the main vocalist of the group between the two of them, and promptly stopped arguing upon noticing the white-haired boy staring at them. The two give a small bow, introduce themselves, and soon find out that the other boy, Kita Shinsuke, is currently the only other trainee in the company. Other trainees had quit or moved to another company when they failed to debut in Inarizaki’s current boy group, knowing well that it would most likely be another two to three years before Inarizaki debuts a new group. 

  
  


They find out that Kita Shinsuke is in his second year as a trainee, but that he has the skills of someone who has been training for half a decade or more. Music and vocals-wise, the twins are still better than Kita, of course–music has been ingrained in them since birth, it is second nature for them to sing and harmonize with each other–but in terms of all the other aspects of being an idol, Kita seems leaps and bounds ahead of them. 

  
  


When dancing, Kita’s moves are clean, sharp, and perfectly synchronized to the music. And when rapping, Kita’s words flow smoothly along with the beat; he enunciates the words with grace and cadence that lends musicality to his rap. 

  
  


And in terms of visuals–okay, Atsumu has to admit that Kita Shinsuke’s pretty face made his heart stop for a moment when he first saw him, but he also has to add that Kita’s cold attitude had quickly put a damper to that. He almost never sees Kita smile nor laugh, and the other boy is always serious and straight to the point when talking to others.

  
  


“Don’t you think Kita-san’s too perfect?” Suna Rintarou–a trainee who joined shortly after the twins–whispered to the twins during a break from dance practice. “I’ve been training in contemporary dance for years, but Kita-san’s been training for just two years and he’s quickly catching up to me in terms of dancing.”

  
  


“He’s pretty good at singing too, and he’s the only one among us who can pull off a decent rap,” Osamu mumbles back. 

  
  


Atsumu nods in agreement. So he isn’t the only one who is wary of (and maybe just a bit intimidated by) how good Kita is. “Sometimes I don’t think Kita-san’s human anymore, he’s too good at everythin’. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kita-san smile or laugh when a camera ain’t on him. He’s pretty cold don’t ya think?” Atsumu adds.

  
  


“He doesn’t show emotions, and he never makes mistakes. Maybe he’s a robot?” 

  
  


“Yup,” the twins reply in unison. 

  
  


♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

  
  


They all soon realize that Kita’s skills are a result of his diligence; they may have more years in terms of training in music or dance, but what Kita lacked in years he made up for by pouring his all in every practice session. Kita does not cut corners and always makes sure to practice at a level he deems good enough for an actual performance. 

  
  


This extends to the rest of them–Kita is sure to call them out whenever any of them had been failing to extend an arm the whole way during a dance move or idly shuffling feet instead of doing the correct choreography. They practice not only until they finally get the song and choreography right, but until they can no longer get it wrong.

  
  


“Why do we have ta exhaust ourselves like this, it’s just practice,” Atsumu whines after a particularly grueling practice session. The choreography they are practicing has them dropping down on their knees, and Kita had called them out whenever they attempted to skip out on kneeling down properly. His knees are bound to be bruised later.

  
  


“If we don’t do it properly now, how can ya expect us to do it right for a performance?” Kita promptly replies before he takes a gulp of water. Even with his hair swept haphazardly away from his forehead and beads of sweat dripping down his face, Kita still looks as composed and dignified as always. 

  
  


“We’ll nail it down at the actual thing,” Atsumu continues to grumble as he slumps down against the wall of the practice room. 

  
  


Kita walks across the room to where Atsumu is sitting. “Right now, yer thinkin’ results are everythin’ so it doesn’t matter if we let loose durin’ practice if we can do it right on an actual performance, aren’t ya?” Before Atsumu has any chance to say anything back, Kita continues with, “But don’t ya think if we can do it perfectly during practice, then we won’t needta be nervous during an actual performance? We’ll be sure to pull it off.” He places a water bottle in Atsumu’s hands, who mumbles “Thanks” before taking a gulp of water. 

  
  


Kita pats him on the shoulder before walking away. 

  
  


While Atsumu still thinks it doesn’t matter as long as they get the results they want, he opts not to argue with Kita any further. Kita’s words reverberate in his thoughts for the rest of the day.

  
  


♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

  
  


Atsumu catches a cold during his first winter of living in the dorm. Still, it isn’t so bad–just a low-grade fever and a slightly runny nose–so he still goes ahead with attending practice.

  
  


Kita quickly catches on, however. After checking Atsumu’s temperature with the back of his hand, Kita quickly reprimands Atsumu with, “Go back to the dorm, failin’ to take care of yer health won’t help ya debut sooner.”

  
  


Atsumu sulks the whole way back to the dorm and grumbles “What’s he bein’ so mean for, it’s just a cold not like I’m dyin’ from some disease, he coulda said that nicer,” even with no one there to listen to his complaints. He takes a nap upon reaching the dorm.

  
  


When he wakes up, there is a tray of food on his bedside table–some boiled rice porridge and pickled plums–as well as a glass of water and cold medicine. Tacked onto the tray is a note that says [Eat this and rest well, Sincerely Kita], and Atsumu re-reads the note a couple more times before getting teary-eyed. 

  
  


So maybe Kita Shinsuke isn’t as cold of a person as he first thought.

  
  


♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

  
  


They debut sooner than they all expect–by the twins’ and Suna’s second year as a trainee, and Kita’s third, the company decided they were good enough to break into the scene. 

  
  


Rookie idols are often a bundle of nerves before a performance, but their group I*4 remains calm backstage while waiting for their turn. Perhaps Kita’s mindset had rubbed off on all of them–how can they be nervous when they’ve practiced their songs so many times until they can practically perform in their sleep? It is embedded in their muscles.

  
  


The performance itself passes by in a blur, being a mere 3 minutes and 56 seconds long, and they are soon ushered offstage. Though he can’t really recall the details of their performance, Atsumu does think they did well–he knows none of them made any obvious mistakes and they were mostly synchronized in their dancing. He hopes Kita would acknowledge that they did decently for their debut stage, and expects Kita to say “Good job” with a stoic face like how he usually does after their practice sessions.

  
  


What he doesn’t expect is Kita to be teary-eyed once they are back in their dressing room. 

  
  


“Did we do that badly?” Atsumu stutters out, and he is met by a chuckle from Kita. 

  
  


“That’s not it, we did well. I’m proud of us.” Kita grabs a tissue and dabs at his eyes, while being careful not to smudge his eye make-up. Kita smiles at them–a real one, not the well-practiced smile that he shows for the cameras. Kita’s eyes crinkle at the corners and his mouth is opened wide and his cheeks are still slightly flushed from their performance, and _oh_ , Atsumu feels his heart beat faster.

  
  


Atsumu can barely hear Osamu ask “Did Kita-san just smile?” and Suna’s reply of “Yeah, he’s been smiling a lot the whole performance”; the thrum of his own heartbeat is deafening.

  
  


He can barely process anything, aside from the thought that he wants to make Kita smile again. And again and again.


End file.
